As is well known, in the technical field of LED lighting, the LED module and its driver need to have good waterproofness and heat dispersion. In a solution of the prior art, to attain required waterproofness, a plastic enclosure is used to enclose the LED module and epoxy resin or silicon resin is used for potting. In the same way, a driver for the LED module is put in the enclosure and encapsulated with epoxy resin or silicon resin. However, in this method, it is difficult to control the quality of the product so as to realize the required waterproofness. Moreover, the finish surface of the product is not handsome. Furthermore, because the thermal conductivity of plastic material is poor, it is difficult to transmit the heat generated by the LED module and its driver during operation to the external environment, thereby having negative effects on the heat dispersion of the product and the quality of the LED lighting. In another solution, the LED module and the driver may be formed respectively and then electrically connected together when being in use. But in this solution, the above problems concerning poor waterproofness and heat dispersion and inaesthetic product externality still exist.